Love Strikes
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Sora, Ruby, and some of their friends go to a hotel on a summer vacation. On their trip, Sora and Ruby's feeling start to awaken to each other.


_**Note: I not a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts and RWBY. This is just something I've been wanting to write. And just because I wrote this, doesn't mean I'm a pedophile. I am I sex sicko when it comes to fictional characters though. XD**_

 _ **I don't own KH and RWBY**_

Sora was with Ruby, Riku, Yang, and Blake to a hotel for a summer weekend. Yang was always teasing him and Ruby that they were a couple. She even gave the two of them a room for each other. But to be honest, Sora was starting to get strong feeling for Ruby. The two of them acted so similar. She always had his back, their tastes were practically the same, she was funny, nice, and beautiful. Sora also noticed that Ruby showed off more and more skin the more they knew one another. She even wore a bikini at the pool. Despite being fifteen, she already had a C cup.

' _Why'd that bikini have to be black of all colors!'_ Sora moaned in his head at dinner time.

When dinner of over, everyone headed up to there rooms. Yang giving Sora and Ruby a wink when they left. As they walked up, Sora got a good view of Ruby's figure. Her shirt showed off her belly and she wore tight jeans stopping above her knees that made her ass look great. Sora thanked the lord he was wearing thick shorts or else Ruby would be seeing him hard.

As they walked into the room, they saw that there was only one bed and it was a room for a couple.

"Yang" Ruby said "You crazy girl. Should we order a rollaway?"

"No, you take the bed." Sora insisted. "There's a couch over there."

"Well, hope you don't mind if I shower first?" Ruby asked while unpacking.

"It is ladies first." Sora replied.

"You're so sweet, Sora." She said.

Sora blushed and smiled. Ruby walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sora ran to the couch and took deep breaths. ' _Don't lose your cool man. You're in love with her. You gonna be strong.'_ Sora heard the water stop and out walked the Leader of Team RWBY with nothing but a towel covering her.

"R-Ruby! What are you doing!?" Sora demanded.

"What? You embarrassed?" She asked. "I'm not."

Sora rushed into the bathroom after she moved away. He closed the door and breathed heavily. 'You can do this! You're a man!'

Sora walked out in his pajamas to see Ruby in a black tank top and white pants with hearts on them. She was laying on the side of her body allowing Sora to get a view at her curves. Sora snapped out of it, jumped on the couch, placed a pillow on his lap, and grabbed a book. He placed his elbows on the pillow and began to read.

"Mind if you read that to me?" Ruby asked

"I'm sure you won't like this" He replied.

"Meh, I just enjoyed someone talking to me." She said.

Ruby walked over and sat next to Sora. After a few minutes of reading, Ruby grabbed the Keyblade Wielders arm, pull herself close to him, and closed her eyes. Sora blushed feeling her breasts press against his shoulder.

" **Yoan** Man I'm tired. Mind if we stop here?" He asked.

"Only on one condition." Said Ruby.

"And that is?"

"You take that pillow off your lap, now."

Sora blushed and ask, "Uh, why?"

"Because I said so."

Sora took a deep breath and slowly reached for the pillow. Ruby grew impatient and threw the pillow of him herself. Sora's face turned red as a 'ruby' now that his hardened crotch was relieved to the girl of his dreams. Ruby's jaw dropped and blushed a little.

"Did I do this!?" She asked.

Sora knew there was no point in lying now.

"Y-Yes." The blonde took a deep breath. "Ruby, I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable. I don't just think you're attractive. You're smart, kind, loyal, and always have my back. I love talking to you, hanging out with you, and just being with you in general. I think of you every day. I can't stop thinking about you. When you put a smile on that beautiful face. I feel so happy. The truth is…..I love you, Ruby Rose!"

Ruby was speechless.

"Ple-"

Ruby place her finger on his lips.

"You don't have to worry, Sora"

He didn't know how to respond.

"Because I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pull Sora into a kiss. She pulled away and said.

"You're always there for me too, Sora. I've thought the first guy I'd be with would be selfish. But you're nice, strong, funny, and know how to take care of me. Do you think I started showing off that much skin for show? No! It was for you Sora! A woman should only show off that much skin for the man she loves."

"Promise you'll be with me forever." Sora replied.

"Only if you make that promise to me, first."

"Then I will be your's"

"And I am your's, Sora."

 _ **Lemon starts now**_

Sora picked up his girlfriend, carried her over to the bed, laid her down, got on top of her and pressed their lips together. He withdrew from her mouth and lead up. The Keyblade Wielder reached for her tanktop and begin to pull it off. Ruby wasn't wearing a bra making her boobs bounce when freed. Sora wasted no time and cupped her breasts. He then sucked on her left boob while founding the other one. Ruby let out moans which were music to his ears so he pinched and twisted her nipple making her moan lounder.

After five minutes, blonde got up and took her pants off followed by her panties. Sora took a long look at her. The woman he loved, here in front of him, naked.

The Wielder of the Crescent Rose got up and removed his shirt. She smirked at the sight of Sora's nice starter six pack. He allowed her to explore his muscular body. When finished, Ruby reached for his pants and tugged them and his boxers off. He already had a seven inch dick. But Ruby didn't care. She liked them big anyway. Ruby then stroke her boyfriend's cock and licked its tip. Hearing him moan made her know she was doing a good job. Ruby then wrapped her small mouth around his big dick and sucked it.

"Ru-b-by!" Sora moaned. "That feels incredible!"

Ruby stopped a while later. Sora lead her down so she was laying on her back, spread her legs out, and positioned his member near her entrance. He slowly rubbed himself against her and made his way in. Ruby closed her eyes and held in a moan. Sora grabbed her legs and thrusted in and out of her, starting down. Ruby moaned with every thrust taken. A few minutes later, Sora picked up speed.

"Yes. It's g-ood!" She moaned between every word.

Hearing that made Sora move even faster. Ruby place her hands on his body feeling him. He then leaned forward and flipped Ruby on top of him. She humped her boyfriend as he grabbed her ass.

"Sora! I'm! Cu-"

Ruby was interrupted when Sora took himself out of her before they came. He got up and squirted his cum onto her face and tits.

 _ **Lemon ends**_

Ruby rested in Sora's arms under a blanket.

"I love you, Sora."

I love you too, Ruby."

They kissed each other and went to sleep.


End file.
